Antidote
by Steel Kiba
Summary: Brock finally talks about it. Why did he leave Valencia Island and Professor Ivy? Rated T just in case. Responses are more than welcome!


I remember when one of the best times in my life became one of the absolute worst.

_"_Don't forget about me!"I told them so long ago. As my two best friends in the whole world disappeared into the sea of palm trees, eager to begin another adventure, I was ready to settle down a bit on Valencia Island with Professor Philena Ivy and her assistants.

"This ship needs a captain,"I said, and boy did it! When we first got to the professor's house, it was an absolute mess. You could barely see the floors, used dishes were piled up in the sink, and everything seemed to be coated with dust. Any other guy would have bolted out of that house in a millisecond, but it was a dream come true for me! Cooking, mopping, polishing, cleaning, it was one big project I couldn't pass up!

What did I say again? "Leave it to Super Brock?" I take another sip of my coffee and laugh. I'm sitting outside at a little coffee shop in Vermilion City. There's a ferry that will be taking me further south to a summer field school where I can better study and practice Pokémon medicine and care. I'm also waiting for one of the new students who will be meeting me to go to the island within the hour. I'm just so excited I can continue expanding and exploring my dream.

I remember when my dream really broke from the boundaries of Pokémon breeding and care. It was a week or so after Ash and Misty left Valencia Island. I was just putting the finishing touches on a small boat the researchers had to further explore the area surrounding the island. The paint was finally dry, the deck was properly sanded, and the mast was trimmed and ready to go. The craft gleamed bright white under the afternoon sun and the wind was blowing west, perfect for sailing and observing the migratory habits of the local water Pokémon.

"I have to say, you are quite the handyman," Professor Ivy said as I came down from bringing the last of the supplies up to the boat.

"It's no trouble at all," I answered, climbing down the ladder. I froze in my tracks. Her violet hair danced in the breeze and slightly to the right in tandem with her lab coat. She was wearing that dark blue one-piece swimsuit she donned the first time me and my friends went with her during her water Pokémon research. Now, I've seen hundreds of pretty girls before, but this was _way _different. My heart felt like it stopped.

"Is something wrong, Brock?" she asked, that soft voice of hers tinged with a bit of concern.

I snapped out of my trance immediately. "No," I said. "Aren't your assistants coming with us?"

"They're off examining the socialization between the different grass Pokémon species today," the professor responded, climbing up the ladder to the boat. "It'll just be us today."

"That's nice," I said. On the outside, I was as calm as could be. At least, I think I was. On the inside, I was doing cartwheels. Alone? With Professor Ivy? Somebody pinch me!

We cruised along to a western section of the island, making small talk along the way until we dropped the anchor at our destination.

"It looks like we're all set, Professor," I said.

"Great," she responded. "Oh, and my name's Philena, Brock. You don't have to be so formal, you know."

I gulped as she giggled a bit. "Um, sure, Philena." I moved to the edge of the boat, a notepad and a pen in my hand while Philena removed her lab coat and prepared to go down the ladder to check out a school of Seaking that were coming by and playing in the water. She stopped and looked at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Hm? Taking notes for the observation."

She started laughing. "Not everything's about data, Brock. It's also about the experience of it all."

Philena came closer to me and grabbed my hand. Surely ignoring the many shades of red my face just turned, she pulled me to the end of the boat and jumped into the water, me following alongside screaming. She couldn't help but laugh again as I resurfaced. I splashed her in retaliation and she did the same.

And then, it happened…

We spent a good long time observing the Seaking and the other water Pokémon that came by, playing with them and having the best time.

What? What did you think a smitten teenage boy and an insanely beautiful Pokémon researcher, sun and beads of water making her body gleam like diamonds, do?

Of course nothing happened that day, but my dreams began to change.

I take another couple of sips of my coffee and sigh. Yeah, funny how dreams shift like that. Philena wasn't just another Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny that made me howl like a lovesick wolf. She was a gorgeous, intelligent, and fun woman that I wanted to spend every minute of my life with. And that's what I did for months on end. We'd always be close by one another, working, joking, and sharing stories, regardless of who else was around or what we were doing. Surprisingly, I didn't make one bad love pun or sound like a doofus. She seemed to genuinely love being around me, too.

Of course, I never let my work with the Pokémon waver one bit. That internal passion never wavered for a second. It was just one I let everyone know about. I took in everything I could learn about the island creatures' migratory patterns, eating habits, socialization, and all other things like a sponge. Philena occasionally went into town to update her colleagues with the new information and would tell me what they came up with. I couldn't wait to share what I learned with everyone back home.

I also enjoyed being "captain" of the ship, naturally. Anything that could be fixed, cooked, or built, I was happy to take over. They all seemed so happy and amazed at how I took to everything. My favorite project was helping putting together a luau party at the end of the summer, and lots of people from around the island came. Sure, the tropical heat and sea breezes never left, but who needs a reason to celebrate? There was hula dancing, barbecue, limbo dancing, the whole nine yards.

Me and the three assistants had just finished playing some soccer with some other locals on the beachside. Even some of the Pokémon joined in, kicking the ball around with us. I stepped off to the side away from the crowd and under the hanging fronds of the nearby palm trees. As I went to sit and lean back against the trunk, I heard a voice nearby, hurried and distressed. I walked to the side and saw Philena pacing back and forth. She was talking to a tall man wearing an orange Hawaiian shirt and several leis, who looked like he was listening intently. They both turned their gazes at me as I came nearby.

"Brock," Philena murmured.

"Hey, I'll be going now," the man said. "See you in town?"

"Yes, of course," the professor said back. The man nodded toward me and left.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Jonah," Philena answered. "He's… a friend from the inner part of the island." She sounded very upset.

"Is there something wrong?"

She turned away for a second before continuing. "Well, I was just talking to him about Sarah."

"I see." A couple of months earlier, Philena told me that she had a daughter named Sarah who was around my age. Sarah mainly lived with her mom, but she was staying with her father, Philena's ex-husband, on Mikan Island during the summer. She never told me why they split, but things like those are never good.

"I really wanted her here for the end of summer celebration, but her father insists on her staying with him until next week."

I shifted my feet a little. "Well, I can understand why he'd want to still have Sarah for a little bit."

"It's not that. I know he legally has that time," Philena said, sniffling a little. "Not entirely. It's the way he said it, saying I don't deserve to have her here since I'm always busy."

I put my hand on her arm. "You know that's not true. And so should he."

"I know. I just miss my little girl."

I could hear her suppressing sobs. This Philena was polar opposite from the composed, analytical, and happy Philena I knew. I didn't like her one bit. I put my other hand on her opposite shoulder. "It'll be okay," I said.

Philena looked at me through tear-filled eyes as I kept talking. "Don't worry. Sarah will be back before you know it. And we can throw her the best 'Welcome Home' party there is!"

A warm glow replaced the somber expression that took over her face. She reached over and gave me a hug. "That's right, Brock. Thank you so much for everything."

Later that night as I lay in bed, I kept replaying our discussion over and over in my head. How could somebody treat Philena and her family like that? I would never do anything to hurt her. I'd make her as happy as possible. The hug she gave me was etched in my memory forever.

A week later, we finished a new feeding project for some of the area Pokémon. We had elevated the natural nutrient boosters in our last recipe and added different types of fruit from around the island. So far, the Pokémon were jumping for joy for the latest course.

Speaking of food, I was preparing dinner that night with the assistants in tow, always ready to get an ingredient for me or immediately wash a dish. We had certainly gotten that place into shape!

A couple of Philena's friends, including Jonah, had come over and were going to join us later. My three helpers and I weren't complaining, as we dug into the hearty stew in front of us, sopping a lot of it up with the thick, delicious French bread in front of us.

A while later, I decided to go see if Philena and the others were ready to join us. I left the dining room and rounded the corner and went up the stairs; the other guests were coming down, so I guessed Philena and Jonah were still busy. I went to go knock on her door, but it was already a little cracked, the sound of giggles escaping from the opening. I took a peek and there they were. Jonah had Philena snuggled up in a big hug. They smiled warmly at one another, rubbing noses and kissing a few times.

"Shouldn't we be getting down to dinner?" Jonah inquired.

"It'll be ok," Philena said, nuzzling him. "We barely get to see each other. Just hold me a bit longer."

I ran down the corridor away from the scene, not wanting to see or hear any more. I twisted open the doorknob to my room, went in, and slammed the door. I sank to the floor, trying to take deep breaths.

_"I will not cry," _I told myself over and over. _"I will not cry. I will not cry."_

I had gotten through my mom and dad leaving me to take care of my little siblings. I cried then, and that was the worst pain I'd ever felt. So why did this hurt so bad, or even worse?

I sucked in a couple more breaths and wiped my moisture-brimmed eyes with my sleeve. I just sat there, rocking back and forth for close to an hour. I finally got up and took one last breath. I knew what I had to do.

Probably twenty minutes later, I heard the sound of laughter coming closer and closer. I could hear Philena saying goodnight to her friends as I opened the door.

"Oh hi, Brock. How has your night…" she started. She trailed off as she looked at me. I had my suitcase in hand. "Where are you going?"

"It's time for me to leave," I said, starting down the hall and to the stairs.

"Leaving? Why? Wait…" Philena uttered, catching up with me. "Why are you leaving?"

I continued down the stairs, ignoring her as I made it near the front door.

"Brock! What's wrong?"

"I just… I don't belong here." I turned my head away from her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Philena asked. "Of course you do!"

"I need to get home," I said, moving to open the door.

"But why? Is there a family emergency?"

I was trying to hold back. It wasn't much use as I pounded my fist on the door. "I just need to see my friends. If they'll be there. I need to see them!"

"Well, I can understand you miss Ash and Misty very much," she remarked. "I know it must be hard being away from them this long."

"Yeah, well they never hurt me like you did," I hissed, opening the door and heading outside. Philena followed me, pulling my arm.

"Hurt you? What do…" she paused. "Oh, my… Is it because of me and Jonah?"

"Well what do you think?!" I shouted, starting to lose more control.

"Brock, Jonah and I have been together for a long time. I just never mentioned it to you."

"Yeah, so you could string me along."

"No! Of course not!"

"Well what am I supposed to think? I wasn't just here to learn more about Pokémon and take care of your house for you! I thought you cared more…" I was yelling louder and louder, tossing my bag to the ground.

"Brock! Calm down!" Philena cried, gripping my shoulders. I still kept my face turned away from hers, but she pushed it forward. "You are one of the most caring and mature young men I have ever met. Surely you knew somewhere that I don't care for you in that way. I mean, you're only fourteen!"

"So? I don't care if that sounds wrong! You're unlike any other girl or woman I've ever met, and I'm not just some kid!"

"Brock, it means so much to hear you say things like that. And it means even more that you've done so much for me and our family. _Our _family. You're that close to us. You have to see that. Isn't that worth so much more? You have all the time in the world to find that special woman."

I had to sniff and dry my eyes with my sleeve. _Way to go, Brock. Crying will do you a lot of good._

"I'm sorry about all of this. You deserve better than me. I have to leave," I said. I turned my heel and started to run. Philena called after me, but I kept going, not stopping until I reached the ferry port that would get me off that island.

Everything after that was a blur for a while. As soon as I reached Kanto, I walked and walked along the winding dirt route back to Pewter City until I collapsed in a field surrounded by high grass. That's when Ash's mom found me and brought me to the Ketchum house. Ash, Misty, and their new friend Tracey returned about a week later. In no time at all, it was back to action and adventure with Ash and Misty in the Johto region, just like old times. Except when they mentioned Philena. Every time I heard her name, I froze up and distanced myself from them, saying "I don't want to talk about it!" It was that way for a good while, but I never told them what happened.

I drain the last of the coffee from my cup. Looking back, I can't believe how foolish I acted. I must have looked crazy. Nah. I looked like a lovestruck little kid, which I was. Mature? Sure, that lasted long.

Back then, whenever we got to a Pokémon Center and checked our mail, I would always see a letter from her each and every week. I never opened them. I was that hurt. When we got to Mahogany Town, I finally broke down and sent a letter to Philena. All it said was, "You gave me the family I needed, but I'm clearly not the man of the house you need. I know that and I'm so sorry for how I left, but things are getting better now that I'm away. I hope they are for you as well." I never checked to see if I got a response back until just recently.

I've gone through every letter. To spare all of the details, she forgave me. In addition to letting me know how all of the Pokémon research was going, Philena had some great news. The battle was over; her and her ex-husband finally settled that custody dispute and Sarah got to spend so much time with her mom and dad both. She sent lots of pictures, and everyone looked so happy. I couldn't help but smile.

As I put one of those pictures away in my bag, I take out another picture and one last letter. This one is from Ash and Misty, who actually came to visit for a couple of days last week. They're off at a new region with only a few of their beloved Pokémon; I can tell this trip is more for them this time. The letter says that everything is fantastic and they hope I can come see them soon. I will be sure to. I mean, what's the old gang without me?

I look at the picture in my left hand. Pikachu and some of the other Pokémon are out by a lakeside, playing and having the best time. Ash and Misty are in the center, the two cuddled close with her head on his chest. It's about time.

"Brock? Brock Harrison?"

I look up to see who's talking to me, and my jaw almost drops. She's tall and slender, with deep violet hair parted in the middle and cut just above the nape of her neck. She's wearing thin glasses, a green sweater and a deep blue skirt.

She sets her books down on the table and walks closer to me. "Yes?" I manage to say, getting out of my chair.

"I'm Sarah. Sarah Ivy. It's awesome to finally meet you!" she says, enthusiastically shaking my hand.

"Same here!" I answer. "I didn't know you were doing the study abroad program too!"

"You bet. This is actually my first time going through Kanto. I've lived on Valencia Island the last few years with my mom. I hope to see more of it when we come back from the next island."

"It's really a beautiful place. I've been all over. Maybe I could show you around one of the other nearby cities when we get back."

_That was sure subtle, Brocko._

Sarah smiles wide. "I'd love that. Mom told me you and your friends are great adventurers. It would be great"

I chuckle a little. "Your mom is way too kind." I checked my watch; twenty minutes before the ferry set sail.

Sarah peeked over my shoulder. "Time to set sail?"

"Yep."

We picked up our things and headed toward the sea port, which was only a short walk away. An all-too-familiar sea breeze kicked up as we got closer to the port. The short waves lapped up on the boardwalk poles, tossing up a bit of spray.

"So, how's the family?" I ask as we approach the ferry and walk up the ramp.

"Fantastic, actually," Sarah replies. "We just came back from a cave-exploring and snorkeling trip near Trovita Island. Really exciting stuff. But enough about that. How's your family been?"

I look at Sarah and remember not only my family back home, but all the photos and letters I went over.

"Never better. Hey, tell me more about your trip. We have all the time in the world."


End file.
